warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Alberec
]] Silas Alberec, also known as the "Wielder of the Hellslayer" and "Keeper of Vigils," serves as the Captain of the 3rd Company of the Exorcists Space Marine Chapter. This mighty Space Marine, who is also the heir-designate to become the next Chapter Master of the Exorcists, commanded a large force of Exorcist Astartes during the Chapter's involvement in the infamous conflict known as the Badab War. History Silac Alberec is the current Captain of the Exorcists' 3rd Company. This mighty Space Marine's Ogryn-like stature has him towering over even his fellow Battle-Brothers. He is a phenomenal warrior whose strength has become legendary within his Chapter. But it is not only for his physical power that Alberec has been hailed, for his brutish exterior conceals a sharp mind and an extraordinary will, both of which have been tested in the harshest circumstances imaginable. While still a Neophyte Scout Marine of the Exorcists' 10th Company, Silas Alberec was assigned to a small strike force assisting an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor named Kahzan in combating a suspected daemonic infestation aboard the ''Mars''-class Battlecruiser Sundered Star. When the tainted starship began to phase in and out of realspace, plunging all aboard into the nightmarish realm of the Warp; the casualties were enormous, and Silas Alberec was one of the few to survive, dragging the maimed Inquisitor out to a salvation pod before the Sundered Star disappeared forever into the jaws of hell. This was but the first of scores of acts of courage and fortitude attributed to him, earning Alberec an eventual place as the Captain of the 3rd Company, the Chapter's Keeper of Vigils and the Adjutant of the Orison of the Broken Tower, one of the few non-psykers to be granted the title. Captain Alberec commanded the Exorcists contingent that served the Loyalist cause during the Badab War. The Exorcists intervened in the conflict once the Secessionists had been declared Excommunicate Traitoris in 908.M41. Alberec, huge in stature even for a Space Marine, gained great fame and recognition for himself in the Badab War, leading his Space Marines in several noteworthy engagements. The first of these was the taking of the armed merchantman Soyuz-Maru during the Second Battle of Sagan, and the last was the bloody attack on the vital and heavily defended Sentinel-Sigma station during the Fall of Badab Primaris. In this latter battle, Alberec wielded the Hellslayer Power Mace to great effect, rapidly smashing his way through armoured bulkheads while under heavy fire from the Astral Claws. Alberec slew the Astral Claws' Chaplain Arkil Lionsmane in personal combat despite still suffering from grievous wounds earned in prior battles. The Exorcists' otherwise exemplary role in the Badab War was tarnished, however, when their blockade of the Badab System failed in the confusion of the final hours of the siege, as anarchy reigned on the surface of Badab Primaris after the Carcharodons fired the reactors of the world's hive cities and started a chain reaction that would doom the planet. In the scramble to flee the surface, both Loyalists and Secessionists struggled to escape in any spacecraft they could commandeer. In the confusion that followed, the Exorcists fired on and in some cases destroyed any vessel that could not prove itself to be an ally, unfortunately slaying many fellow Loyalists in the process. Worse, a vessel containing many Astartes from Lufgt Huron's inner circle escaped the blockade in the confusion carrying the badly wounded but still living form of their master into the Maelstrom, who would return to plague the Imperium once more as Huron Blackheart, the Chaos Lord who commanded the piratical warband of Chaos Space Marines who called themselves the Red Corsairs. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Iron Halo' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' *'Teleport Homer' *''The Hellslayer'' - The Hellslayer is a master-crafted, massive barbed and sigil-etched Power Mace that is a deadly bane to the Witch and the Daemon, and is crafted from ultra-dense alloys so heavy only one of Alberec's massive stature could wield it. Reputedly this weapon was gifted to him personally by the Ordos of the Inquisition for reasons that remain shrouded in secrecy. Powers *'Soul-Seared' - Alberec has stared into the abyss and survived the nightmare fury of the Warp unbroken, and upon his initiation into the inner mysteries of his Chapter his skin and bones were grafted with powerful hexagrammatic wards against the psyker's arts in a ritual that only one of his grim endurance could have survived. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 127, 179 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] es:Silas Alberec Category:S Category:A Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines